Pear Company
hi gabe and jeremy, He do you get a pear phone prop??!? iPear Desktop On Gabe and Jeremy, desktop computers include the iPear. iPear's have been seen numerously throughout the show and have some different features. These computers are said to store many MPEG's (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive and have a mixed software between Apple and Windows. It is sometimes seen on the show, that there are icons from Microsoft Windows ''such as the 'My Computer icon' from Windows XP and the Internet icon, also from Windows XP. The computer also has a dock, but is blue colored and has many different icons from Windows XP. The computers also have applications on the left side of the screen like Windows XP. It has a Shut Down program button. It also has the X button, Minimizer, and the + button on the left side, like the Mac. Jeremy's computer is depicted as an iPear. PearBook PearBooks are some of the most seen PearProducts, tied for second with the PearPad, with only the PearPhone surpassing them both in sightings. As with the iPear, its software is a mix of Apple's OS X, and Microsoft's Windows XP. In looks, the internet browser and every page launched appears to have the OS X look, while the background seems to have Windows XP look to it. With each new generation of PearBooks, the more popular they seem to get seems to get. The PearBook Pro is the current PearBook in production, along with the PearBook Classic. Most characters in Gabe and Jeremy have PearBook Pros. The PearBook Pro, similar to the Apple MacBook Pro. PearBook Pro Ownership *'Blue -''' Gabe (S1E3-S3E6), Jeremy, and Lexi PearBook Classic Ownership *'Aluminum - '''Gabe () Find My PearBook Find My PearBook is an app that tracks your PearBook's location if you lose it. It was seen in the iCarly episode, iBust a Thief . You can track its location from a PC, iPear, PearBook, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. You can also remotely lock your PearBook with a passcode, wipe it clean of information, display a warning, or message, or even make it play a sound if you can't see it. PearBook Model List *'PearBook 1 -''' (1st Generation) - (2007-2008). Looks like an iBook G4 with a colored back and light-up Pear logo, one of the most unique PearBooks ever. *'PearBook Classic '- (2nd Generation) (2008-2010; 2012-Present). Looks like the original MacBook Pro; new Classic version similar to original, but with a dotted silver logo. *'PearBook 3 -' (3rd Generation) - (2009) - Similar to the Black MacBook. *'PearBook Pro' ''-'' ''(4th Generation) (2011 - present). Like the current MacBook Pro 13 inch, with a colored back. PearPhone On Gabe and Jeremy, the PearPhone is the most seen PearProduct. All of the other major characters have PearPhones, as well as some minor characters. The first PearPhone seen was the PearPhone GX, in Pilot. In Season 2, there's a new PearPhone, the PearPhone XT. It looks the same as the PearPhone GX. In the beginning of season 3 the twins have PearPhone 6 The new PearPhone XT was released on February 11, 2012. It has all the same dimensions as the PearPhone GX, but has a virtual assistant exactly like Siri. PearPhones are available on such networks as: F Mobile, SBI Mail, and Mobile Tech. On the PearPhone XT, the lock button is on the left side, in the deepest ridge. The headphone jack is located on the bottom, right of the charging port. PearPhone GX Ownership:pink' - Gabe (S1E1-S2E2), Jeremy (S1E1-S2E1) PearPhone XT Ownership: *'Blue - '''Gabe (S2E3-S2E8 and S3E6-S3E8), Jeremy (S2E2-S3E1) *'White - 'Gabe (S3E1) *'Red - 'Jeremy (S3E6-S3E8) *'Pink - 'Lexi PearPhone 6 Ownership: *'Space Gray - 'Gabe (S3E2-S3E5) *'Silver - 'Jeremy (S3E2-S3E5) * '''Hot Pink - '''Lexi (S3E1-S3E3) Some apps are mentioned throughout the series, including "Angry Gerbils", "Tappy Bird", and "TwitFlash Mobile". Cutscene PearPhones In Gabe and Jeremy some cutscenes are shown (early season 2), within the cutscenes Gabe or Jeremy's PearPhone is shown on the screen allowing the audience to see them type and post their TwitFlash statuses. The PearPhones in the cutscenes are actually wrong, as the front of the PearPhone is shown to be coloured as well as the back of the phone when really only the back is coloured. As seen numerous times throughout the episodes the front of all PearPhones are black. Virtual Assistant On the PearPhone XT, this feature is built in to help with common problems or questions. This feature was used in "Held Hostage Part 2. The name is still unknown, and is only available on the PearPhone XT, similar to Apple's Siri. Find My PearPhone Find My PearPhone is an app that tracks your PearPhone's location in case you lose it. You can track it's location from a PC, iPear, PearBook, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. You can also remotely lock your PearPhone with a passcode, wipe it clean of information, display a warning, or message, or even make it play a sound if you can't see it. PearPhone Model List *'PearPhone G1 - '(1st generation)- (2007-2008). Looked like original iPhone. Had a rectangular design, purple light up logo. (Based off of iPhone) *'PearPhone G5- '(2nd Generation)- (2009). Had bronze backing, same rectangular design. (Based off of iPhone 3G) *'PearPhone 2G''- (3rd Generation)- (2010- 2011). Same rectangular design, black back, no light up logo. (Based off of iPhone 3GS) *'PearPhone GX- (4th Generation)- (2011- 2012). Had a new Pear shaped design, came with PearChat. Metal signal band. (Based off of iPhone 4) *'PearPhone XT- '(5th generation)- (2012-2013 ). Released on Feb. 11, 2012. Same Pear shape retained, Same metal signal band, and has a feature the same as the iPhone 4S's Siri. (Based off of iPhone 4S). *'''PearPhone 6- (6th generation)-(2013-present)- Same pear shape, has a new feature similar to Apple's Touch ID. With new screen mirroring option. *'PearPhone 7- '(7th generation)-(2015-present). Rectangular design and also now see through. PearPad In Gabe and Jeremy series we see the PearPad. Like the PearPhone, they were first rectangular shaped ,but the one that Gabe and Jeremy have are newer and pear shaped. In the show, they are mostly used as set decorations and for the twins to look up information online. PearPad 2 Ownership: *'Blue - '''Gabe (season 1), Jeremy (season 1) *'Black - Gabe (S2E1-S3E5), Jeremy (S2E1-S3E5) PearPad mini Ownership: *'Red - '''Jeremy (S3E6 and on) Find My PearPad Find My PearPad is an app that tracks your PearPad's location in case you lose it. You can track it's location from a PC, iPear, PearBook, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the device that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. You can also remotely lock your PearPad with a passcode, wipe it clean of information, display a warning, or message, or even make it play a sound if you can't see it. PearPad Model List PearPad *Yvggvgbgggggg'PearPad 25"-''' (1st generation)- (2010-2011). Extremly big screen, very thin, and size of small child. Rectangular design. (Based off of Original iPad.) *'PearPad 2-' (2nd generation)- (2011- 2012). Brand new Pear design, similar to PearPhone GX/XT in overall design, but about triple size. (Based off the iPad 2.) New screen mirroring option. *'''PearPad 3- (3rd Generation)- (2012- present ) Released Oct. 13, 2012. Similar to the PearPad 2, but with a slightly better screen. (Based of Apple's 3rd Generation iPad, which in reality had a much better screen than the iPad 2.) PearPad Mini *'PearPad 9" - '(1st generation)- (2010). Reduced screen and body size, and increased thickness. Similar rectangular design to original PearPad. Never seen on Gabe and Jeremy (Based off the Original iPad.) *'PearPad Mini - '(2nd generation)- (2013-2014) New pear shape. *'PearPad Mini 2 - '(3rd generation)- (2014-present)- Same pear shape, and slightly better screen resolution, and new camera. (Based off of Apple's iPad Mini with Retina Display.) PearChat PearChat was introduced to some Pear Products in 2010, and to all products in 2011. It was first seen in "Tutoring is for Losers" when Gabe and Jeremy were video chatting. The Pear Retail Store was first mentioned in "New PearBook" when Jeremy invited him to come and buy a new laptop. It sells all PearProducts, in a physical store. It features all devices on display, that you can use and test out before you buy them. The store also features a Brilliance Bar, where owners of PearProducts can be helped with setup, questions, updates, and repairs. All employes wear a red shirt with a Pear logo on it. PearTV PearTV, a parody of AppleTV, is a set top box, whic you connect to the internet, it was first seen on Gabe and Jeremy in "Tutoring is for Losers when Jeremy was displaying the monthly learnign schedule on the TV. The device itself was seen, in "New iPear" when Gabe was using his PearPad. PearOS PearOS is the operating system on all mobile PearProducts and the PearTV. It uses a multi-touch user interface with downloadable content. Interface control elements consist of sliders, switches, and buttons. The response to user input is immediate and provides a fluid interface. Interaction with the OS includes gestures such as swipe, tap, pinch, and reverse pinch, all of which have specific definitions within the context of the iOS operating system and its multi-touch interface. Internal accelerometers are used by some applications to respond to shaking the device (one common result is the undo command) or rotating it in three dimensions (one common result is switching from portrait to landscape mode). PearOS has basic, generic apps built into it like: PearOS Built-in Apps *PearPod: A music playing app. *Photos: A photo holding app. *Image: A camera operating app. *Chrono: A clock app. *Videos: A video holding app. *PearMaps (PadMaps on the PearPad 1): A map app, with angle rotation and high resolution zooming options. *Remark: A simple note taking app. *Browser: An internet app. *SBI Mail: An e-mail app. *Distance (So far only seen on PearPhone): An advanced measuring app. *PearChat: A video calling app. *Phone (On PearPhone only): A phone calling app. *Lingo: A text message app. *Weather: A weather app. *PearTunes: An app for downloading audio and video content. *Settings: An app for controling all settings on your pear device. * Monkey: An social media app like Snapchat. Third party Apps (known) *SplashFace *Thumb *DanWarp *ZapLook *Music *Angry Gerbils *TwitFlash Mobile *TheSlap Mobile *Tinkle Time *Squirt Alert * Talking Reggie * Tappy Bird Trivia *The metal band on the PearPhone GX/XT were modeled after the iPhone 4/4S. *PearOS 7 is not available on the PearPhone GX or XT. *PearOS 8,9 & 10 are avalibale on the Pear Phone 6. *PearOS 11 is on the Pear Phone 7 *In Gabe & Jeremy, the PearPhones in seasons one and two were cardboard, paper, and wood, but in season three, they were made out of acrylic. *The PearPhone GX is a parody of the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone XT is a parody of the iPhone 4S. *If you look closely you can see that all PearProducts have colored fronts during cut-scenes. But during live-action scenes they have black fronts. *PadMaps, is a special map service offered only on the PearPad 1. *Color coordination is popular with all mobile PearProducts such as the PearPhone, PearPad, PearBook, and PearPod lines. *The PearPlus is obvious a parody of the Apple Macintosh. Though never shown on Gabe and Jeremy, it has been shown on iCarly. In mint condition, it can be worth around $4000. PearProducts are available for sale here.